The Different of Like and Love Special Valentine
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Bagaimana KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, dan SiBum merayakan hari kasih sayang? check this story! oneshoot, genderswitch, gaje, summary gagal! special chapter from The Different of Like and Love


Hai semua, saya datang membawa cerita spesial dari fanfict The Different of Like and Love. Selamat membaca readers tercinta *lemparin ddangkoma satu-satu*

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** The Different of Like and Love ****special Valentine's Day****/ Oneshoot**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs****, serta Lee Taemin sebagai cameo**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_Hari ini…_

_Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu…_

_Juga pertama kali ku habiskan bersamamu…_

_Dan pertama kali ku bahagia karenamu..._

_Itu semua karena aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu…_

**Author POV**

"Annyeong Hyuk…" sapaan Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti setelah dia melihat sahabat baiknya sedang tertunduk lemas tampak sangat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sahabanya yang biasanya sangat amat ceria menjadi lesu seperti belum makan 5 tahun. Dan Sungmin yakin sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk atau biasa Sungmin panggil Hyukkie itu lesu pasti hanya karena satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja ikan itu! Lee Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyuk eoh? "Kau ada masalah dengan Donghae, Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin to the point sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping bangku Eunhyuk.

"Um?" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi di telungkupkan ke dalam dua tangannya yang dilipat di meja. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat wajah pucat dan berantakan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana tidak, ada kantung mata berlapis tiga yang menggantung indah di bawah mata Eunhyuk. Lalu, rambut blonde sebahu yang sepertinya hanya di sisir dengan jari-jari tangan. Kemudian, raut wajah depresi yang terpampang di wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar menyempurnakan penampilan Eunhyuk pagi itu. Sungmin memandang sedikit takut pada sahabatnya itu.

"G-gwaenchana, Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin gugup sambil berusaha menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Minnie. Aku hanya lelah saja. Jangan khawatir." Eunhyuk menjelaskan keadaannya pada Sungmin tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ekspresimu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?" kata Sungmin jujur. Dia benar-benar takut jika sahabatnya menjadi gila secepat ini (?). "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Donghae?" lanjut Sungmin melembut. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie menundukkan wajahnya dan hening sesaat.

"Hiks" suara tangisan yang Sungmin yakini berasal dari Eunhyuk terdengar.

"Hyukkie? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Kali ini benar-benar selembut mungkin. Dia takut melukai hati Eunhyuk. Sungmin mulai merangkul pundak Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sungmin dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Untungnya, belum ada satu pun siswa-siswi yang datang sepagi ini kecuali mereka berdua. Sungmin yang mengerti hanya membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Kau mau cerita padaku?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk pun mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin meskip harus tersengal-sengal karena tangisannya yang tak mau berhenti. Sungmin akhirnya mengerti permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Begitulah, Minnie. Ottokhae?" ucap Eunhyuk histeris sambil menarik-narik rambutnya stress.

"Hyukkie" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, Minnie?" Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan menarik-narik rambutnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan…

"DASAR PABBOOOOOO!" teriakan Sungmin sukses membuat Eunhyuk terjungkal beserta author yang jatuh ke pangkuan Kibum oppa / *ditendang keluar angkasa*. "Hufft! Hyukkie, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini hanya karena gagal membuat coklat hah?"

"Itu bukan sekedar coklat Minnie. Itu coklat untuk Donghae tahu." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak tega kalau Sungmin mengatakan itu hanya sebuah coklat. Itukan coklat untuk Donghae. Coklat yang akan diberikan kepada namja yang begitu dicintainya. Karena itulah dia begitu bersemangat membuatnya. Namun, sudah tiga hari dia tidak tidur sampai pagi menjelang hanya untuk berlatih membuat coklat yang enak untuk namjachingunya dan tentu saja semua coklat buatannya gagal total.

Hari pertama, Eunhyuk mencampurkan sekotak susu stroberi ke dalam coklat yang sedang dilelehkannya. Padahal, coklat yang sedang dilelehkan tidak boleh sampai kemasukan air sedikit pun karena akan membuat coklat menjadi tidak kental dan sukar membeku. Dan Eunhyuk baru menyadarinya setelah dia merasa lelah mengaduk coklatnya yang tidak mengental sama sekali. Hari kedua, Eunhyuk telah berhasil melelehkan coklatnya dengan benar meskipun harus dengan perjuangan berat. Namun, kesalahan yang dilakukannya adalah memanggang coklat yang harusnya dibekukan itu ke dalam oven. Menyebabkan coklat buatannya hangus tanpa tersisa. Dan betapa bodohnya dia karena baru menyadari coklat itu seharusnya hanya perlu dibekukan di dalam kulkas bukan memanggangnya di dalam oven seperti membuat brownies. Dan hari ketiga, Eunhyuk telah berhasil membuat coklatnya dengan lumayan indah namun saat dia menyuruh appanya mencicipi, selama seharian penuh ayahnya tidak bisa keluar dari toilet. Entah apa yang salah dengan coklatnya, Eunhyuk pun tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba, umma Eunhyuk berteriak histeris karena melihat persediaan merica di dapur rumah mereka habis. Dan ternyata, Eunhyuk tidak sengaja memasukkan semua merica itu ke dalam adonan coklatnya karena dipikirnya itu adalah bubuk kayu manis. Dan berakhirlah perjuangan membuat coklat Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie. Aku mengerti. Kalau memang ingin memberi Donghae coklat Valentine kenapa tidak beli saja eoh? Kan sudah terjamin aman dan tidak merepotkan." Saran Sungmin yang dibalas deathglare berjuta-juta volt dari Eunhyuk.

"ANIYO! Aku akan membuatnya sendiri dengan tanganku, Minnie! Cintaku pasti akan tersampaikan melalui coklat buatanku yang special untuk My Fishy." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan coklat buatannya dipuji oleh Donghae. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya hanya menggeleng pasrah. Kalau begini tidak ada gunanya menasehati Eunhyuk. "Oya, Min!"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja? Kau tidak mau memberikan Kyuhyun sesuatu di hari valentine nanti?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Ha-harus ya?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Tentu saja Minnie-ah. Bukankah dia namjachingumu sekarang?" kata Eunhyuk menekankan pada kata 'namjachingu' dan 'sekarang'. "Jangan-jangan, kau belum menyiapkan apa-apa?"

"Hmm..." Sungmin mengangguk gelisah.

GUBRAKK

"Omona Lee Sungmin! Kau benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih?" seru Eunhyuk sambil menarik rambutnya stress kembali. Setelah mengatasi rasa stressnya, Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin serius. "Ehem, ehem! Di hari valentine itu kau harus memberikan sebuah hadiah pada namjachingumu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau mencintainya Minnie. Dan aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti sangat mengharapkan hadiah valentine darimu. Kau tahu kan, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu dari dulu. Tentunya dia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini untuk mendapatkan hadiah valentine darimu yang begitu diinginkannya dari dulu. Bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelikan kaset game terbaru saja buat Kyuhyun. Dia pasti suka." Putus Sungmin mutlak.

GUBRRAK

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terjungkal mendengar Sungmin.

"Kenapa kaset game Minnie-ah?" kata Eunhyuk kesal sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Kyuhyun itu maniak game?" ucap Sungmin polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial Minnie. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa melihat betapa kau mencintainya." Ucap Eunhyuk membara. "Kalau kaset game, sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan mendapatkannya dari para fangirlnya di sekolah ini. Kau tahu kan kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat terkenal di sekolah kita ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Jadi apa yang harus aku berikan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun memasang pose berpikir. Dan...

TRINGGGG!

Lampu menyala tepat di atas kepala Eunhyuk. Ternyata sudah ada siswa lain yang berada di kelas itu selain mereka. Siswa itu menyalakan lampu yang berada tepat di atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama membuat coklat untuk namjachingu kita? Bukankah kau lebih pandai memasak daripada aku Minnie?" usul Eunhyuk yang dibalas tatapan bingung dari Sungmin.

"Membuat coklat? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Aku setuju!" kata Sungmin setelah berpikir lumayan lama.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kita akan..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, noona?" suara seseorang memotong pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Dan orang itu adalah...*jeng jeng* CHO KYUHYUN!

"HWAAAA!" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk refleks menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Hei, hei, apaan sih?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau yang apa-apan, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin seperti itu?" tuduh Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik bergosip sampai tidak sadar aku datang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu melangkah ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri menyandar di dinding kelas bersama Eunhyuk.

CHU~~

"Morning kiss, chagi!" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu menyeringai evil pada yeojachingu resminya itu. Sungmin membeku di tempat selama beberapa saat sebelum sadar dan melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya yang malah ditangkap Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin sebelum pergi berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau kesal atau bahkan kedua-duanya.

"Minnie? Gwaenchana yo?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut.

"Aishhh, aku malu sekali, Hyukkie-ah!" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan suara yang terdengar malu-malu sambil memegang wajahnya yang merah merona sampai ke belakang telinganya. Sungmin benar-benar sedang kasmaran rupanya.

"M-Minnie-ah?" ucap Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin benar-benar menjadi bukan Sungmin.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Sesuai rencana, hari itu Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan ditambah Wookie sedang sibuk dengan bahan-bahan membuat coklat di dapur rumah Sungmin. Mereka sedang membuat coklat untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Eunhyuk membuat untuk Donghae tentunya dan juga untuk appanya, sebagai permintaan maaf atas coklat yang sebelumnya katanya. Wookie juga membuat coklat untuk Yesung dan sahabat baiknya di sekolah, namja bernama lengkap Lee Taemin. Dan Sungmin, dia tidak hanya membuat coklat untuk Kyuhyun, namjachingunya tetapi juga untuk Siwon yang dianggapnya seperti oppanya sendiri dan Jungmo yang meskipun masih belum jelas statusnya dengan Sungmin namun Sungmin ingin memberikan coklat ini untuk permintaan maaf. Mereka bertiga begitu gembira membuat coklat untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki menuju dapur.

"Wah, kalian sedang membuat coklat ya?" tanya suara itu. Serentak, EunMinWook menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan mereka pun melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dapur. Yeoja itu adalah Cho Kibum. "Annyeong, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Kibummie! Tentu saja tidak, hehehe!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Ada apa Kibummie?" kali ini suara Sungmin bertanya pada Kibum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mencium bau harum dari luar tadi. Makanya aku tertarik untuk masuk." Jawab Kibum ramah.

"Kalau eonnie tidak ada urusan penting, tidak perlu kemari kan?" tiba-tiba Wookie berbicara sinis.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara begitu Wookie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkejut mendengar dongsaengnya yang biasanya sangat sopan itu malah berbicara dengan nada sinis kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie-ah, Minnie-ah. Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Kibum berniat pamit. Dia mengerti kalau Wookie agak risih pada Kibum karena hubungan Kibum dengan Yesung dulu.

"Tunggu, Kibummie." Sungmin mengejar Kibum dan menghentikan langkah yeoja itu. "Kau tidak mau ikut membuat coklat bersama kami? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Ya kan Hyukkie?" ajak Sungmin yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Eunhyuk. Kibum memandang Sungmin sebentar lalu berkata.

"Jika Wookie juga mengizinkan..." ucapan Kibum terpotong.

"Aku tidak keberatan asal eonnie tidak menggangguku membuat coklat untuk Yesung oppa" kata Wookie menekankan pada nama Yesung. Kibum pun tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur bersama Sungmin. Empat yeoja itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan membuat coklatnya sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Meskipun ada dua orang yang saling memandang risih satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa jam *lama amat* akhirnya mereka selesai juga membuat dan menghias coklat-coklat itu. Sekarang tinggal membungkusnya agar terlihat lebih indah. Selama membungkus coklat itu tak jarang mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Hyukkie, coklatmu kok bentuknya seperti ikan begitu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Asal kau tahu saja Kibummie, namjachingunya Hyukkie itu siluman ikan! Hahahaha!" tawa Sungmin yang kemudian dibalas deathglare oleh Eunhyuk.

"Enak saja. Namjachingumu tuh yang titisan iblis. Bweee!" balas Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sungmin.

"Mwo?" terjadilah peperangan di antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Namun peperangan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Wookie langsung melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah, eonnie-deul! Kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali sih." Kata Wookie yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah EunMin.

"Huh?"Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling membelakangi kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Hah, benar-benar sudah gila mereka." Pikir Wookie.

"Wookie-ah, kau membuat untuk siapa saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat dua bungkus coklat yang diikat dengan pita yang berbeda, satu berwarna merah untuk Yesung dan yang satu berwarna kuning untuk Taemin.

"Untuk Yesung oppa dan Taeminnie." Jawab Wookie singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Taeminnie? Siapa itu Wookie? Selingkuhanmu ya?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Sahabat baikku eonnie. Jangan sembarangan ya? Aku itu setia pada Yesung oppa, huh!" kata Wookie mencibir Eunhyuk.

"Ne, arra" Eunhyuk hanya manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba mata Eunhyuk menatap pada dua bungkus coklat buatan Kibum. Dia kelihatan sedikit bingung. Dia tahu kalau satu coklat akan diberikan Kibum pada Kyuhyun, dongsaeng Kibum tapi satunya lagi untuk siapa? "Emm, Kibummie. Kau mau memberikan satu coklat lagi pada siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Sungmin dan Wookie melihat ke arah Kibum.

"Eh? Itu..."

**Author POV end**

**Kibum POV**

"Emm, Kibummie. Kau mau memberikan satu coklat lagi pada siapa?" Hyukkie tiba-tiba bertanya padaku. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Eh? Itu..." kenapa aku bisa membuat dua coklat begini? Bukannya aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada Kyuhyun saja? Coklat yang satunya lagi untuk siapa?

Kibummie?

Ya! Kenapa aku malah mengingat pertemuanku dengannya di bandara? Aissh, untuk apa aku memberikan coklat buatanku pada orang bodoh bernama Choi Siwon itu. Huh!

"Kau kenapa Kibummie?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya padaku.

"Eh, itu aku akan memberikannya pada appaku, hehehe"ucapku berbohong. Sudahlah, aku makan sendiri saja coklat itu nanti.

"Aku ke kamar duluan ya, eonnie-deul?" suara Wookie yang serak membuatku menoleh ke arah yeoja itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Pasti dia mengira aku akan memberikan ini pada Yesung. Mianhae Wookie-ah!

**Kibum POV end**

**Author POV**

Setelah membersihkan dapur yang berantakan, Eunhyuk pamit pulang pada Sungmin. Kemudian Kibum pun menyusul Eunhyuk untuk pamit pada Sungmin dan kembali ke rumahnya yang terletak tepat di samping rumah Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri segera mengambil coklat-coklat buatannya dan membawanya ke kamar. Sungmin memisahkan coklat untuk Kyuhyun dengan coklat untuk Siwon dan Jungmo. Dia meletakkan coklat untuk Jungmo di dalam kantung depan tasnya agar besok dia bisa memberikannya pada Jungmo langsung sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Coklat untuk Siwon dia simpan di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Dia sudah menelepon Siwon agar datang besok sore ke rumahnya. Dia akan memberikan coklat itu pada Siwon besok. Sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun, dia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. Dia bingung akan memberikan Kyuhyun bagaimana besok. Apa dia mengajak Kyuhyun ke atap sekolah untuk memberikan coklat itu? Ah tidak mungkin. Pasti sudah ada siswi lain yang akan menggunakan atap sekolah untuk memberikan coklat pada orang yang mereka cintai. Di taman belakang sekolah juga sama.

"Aku harus memberikan ini dimana?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Saking kerasnya berpikir, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengantuk dan terlelap di meja belajarnya. Sedangkan coklat untuk Kyuhyun berada tepat di samping kepalanya yang bersandar di meja belajar.

HUP

Suara kaki mendarat dari balkon kamar Sungmin terdengar. Seorang namja berkulit pucat dan berambut ikal membuka jendela kamar Sungmin dengan begitu mudah karena tidak terkunci. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan masuk dan mencari sosok Sungmin di dalam kamar bernuansa pink dan kelinci dimana-mana. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang terlihat begitu damai tertidur di meja belajar dengan kepala yang menumpu langsung pada meja berbahan kayu itu. Kyuhyun makin mendekati sosok Sungmin yang sedang menjelajah dunia mimpinya itu. Saat dia berada di depan noona yang telah menjadi yeojachingunya beberapa hari yang lalu itu, tatapan matanya tertarik pada sebuah bungkusan cantik berwarna pink dengan pita berwarna biru yang menghiasinya. Dia mengambil bungkusan cantik itu dan melihat-lihatnya. Sekali lagi, tatapan Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'For My Evil'

"Ini untukku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa kata 'evil' pada tulisan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa bungkusa cantik itu adalah untuknya. Dia pun mengendus-ngendus bungkusan itu layaknya seekor anjiang yang penciumannya begitu tajam. "Coklat? Minnie noona mau memberikanku coklat? Untuk apa?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir sebentar. Dan tiba-tiba dia menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Besok, Valentine's Day!Pantas saja Minnie noona mau memberikan ini padaku. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah besok juga hari itu kan?Hehehe" seringai Kyuhyun terukir seperti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Setelah meletakkan bungkusan itu pada tempatnya semula, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang cukup ringan untuknya. Membawa yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan damainya itu ke tempat tidur. Dia meletakkan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut di tempat tidur milik Sungmin. Setelah membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyelimuti yeoja yang paling dicintainya itu dengan selimut yang memang sudah ada di tempat tidur itu. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia memberikan ciuman penuh sayang di dahi Sungmin. Dan setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Esok paginya, di SM High School.

Terlihat Sungmin sedang berlari-lari menuju ke kelasnya hingga tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang hingga dia dan orang itu terjungkal berlawanan arah.

"Appo!" Sungmin mengelus punggungnya yang agak sakit. Dia berniat meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya dan ternyata orang itu Kim Jungmo. "Mian, Jungmo-ah!" ucap Sungmin menyesal.

"Gwaenchana?" Sungmin melihat Jungmo yang mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Eh? Ne, nan gwaenchana." Ucap Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Jungmo. Mereka pun sudah dalam posisi berdiri berhadapan dan keheningan kembali melanda.

"Aku pergi dulu" suara Jungmo memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dan berniat segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu." Sungmin berjalan ke arah Jungmo dan berdiri kembali di hadapan namja itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna hitam dari kantung depan tasnya. "Ini. Selamat hari kasih sayang!" kata Sungmin menyodorkan bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Jungmo menatap bungkusan itu dan Sungmin bergantian. Hatinya ragu namun senang melihat Sungmin memberikannya hadiah Valentine. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Gomawo." Jungmo pun mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Sungmin lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya. Sungmin menatap punggung Jungmo yang makin menjauh dengan senyuman lega yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Jangan selingkuh di belakangku ya, Minnie chagi?" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di leher Sungmin dari arah belakang. Sontak Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kau membuatku terkejut saja Kyu. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Dari tadi dan aku melihat semuanya Minnie-ah" kata Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan sambil terus mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau melihat aku..."

"Ya, aku melihatmu memberikan sebuah bungkusan mencurigakan pada Jungmo." ucap Kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Kau tidak cemburu kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin to the point, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"A-aniyo. Aku tidak cemburu." Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara biasa tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Lengannya terus saja memeluk leher Sungmin posesif. Lingkaran tangannya di leher Sungmin makin erat dan semakin erat.

"K-kalau t-tidak, ke-kena-pa kau men-cekik-ku Kyu" suara Sungmin tersengal berusaha mencari udara.

"Eh? Mianhae, chagiya! Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir setelah melepas pelukan alias cekikannya.

"Ne." Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal. "Ayo ke kelas saja Kyu?" ajak Sungmin tiba-tiba sebelum Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dan membuat Sungmin kembali menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau mau pergi bersamaku pulang sekolah nanti?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum manis sekali. "Saranghae noona!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ne, nado Kyu" Sungmin pun membalas pelukan itu. Setelah melepas pelukan itu mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

**Author POV end**

**Wookie POV**

'Aku harus segera memberikan coklat ini pada Yesung oppa sebelum keduluan Kibum eonnie.' Lagi-lagi perasaan seperti ini muncul. Entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Kibum eonnie dan ternyata Yesung oppa mengenal Kibum eonnie. Bahkan, Kibum eonnie juga memanggil Yesung oppa dengan nama asli begitu. Huweee, jangan sampai Yesung oppa meninggalkanku.

"Wookie-noona, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seorang namja imut berambut blonde menghampiriku. Namja yang sangat ku kenal itu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Eh? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Taeminnie." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak mau membebani Taeminnie terus.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yesung sunbae, noona? Apa dia menyakiti noona?" sekarang wajah imutnya menunjukkan rasa kesal yang menurutku tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali. Aku pun mendekati Taemin dan mencubit pipinya gemas. Aku suka sekali melakukan ini padanya. Mianhae Taeminnie.

"Yesung oppa tidak menyakitiku Taeminnie. Jangan sok kuat begitu. Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan Yesung oppa. Arra?" kataku sambil tersenyum pada namja yang lebih mudah setahun dariku itu. Dia malah menggembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan mengenggam tanganku. Tentu saja aku kaget. Dia menatapku tajam, membuatku membeku.

"Aku sudah dewasa noona. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari Yesung sunbae dan menjaga noona." Ucapnya padaku yang membuatku malah ingin tertawa. Tapi aku tahan, agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ya, ya! Oya, ini." Aku mengeluarkan coklat yang kemarin aku buat bersama para eonnie-deul dan menyerahkan bagian untuk Taemin.

"Untukku noona?" tanya Taemin padaku dan aku mengangguk. Memang ini aku buat untuknya maka kuberikan untuknya. "Gomawo noona." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya. Sekarang tinggal mencari Yesung oppa saja. Aku melihat jam tanganku.

11.04 a.m.

Yesung oppa pasti sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Aku ke lapangan saja.

**Wookie POV end**

**Author POV**

Di lapangan sepak bola SM Highschool, terlihat segerombolan siswa sedang bermain sepak bola dan beberapa yeoja meneriakkan nama-nama beberapa pemain yang sedang berjuang mencetak gol. Wookie yang baru sampai di tempat itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan yeoja yang sangat banyak. Tubuhnya yang mungil agak menyulitkan dirinya untuk menerobos kerumunan itu namun dia tidak putus asa. Dia harus segera memberikan coklat buatannya pada Yesung sebelum keduluan yeoja lain.

Sedangkan Yesung yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan karena lelah setelah bermain, entah kenapa merasa ada yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi, bukankah semua yeoja itu meneriakkan namanya.

"YESUNG OPPA!" teriak beberapa siswi sambil memegang spanduk bertuliskan nama lengkap Yesung.

"SARANGHAE YESUNG OPPA!" suara siswi lain yang tak mau kalah.

"HWAITING YESUNG OPPA!" suara lain datang dari siswi-siswi yang tergabung dalam kelompok pemanduk sorak.

"Wah, kau makin terkenal saja hyung!" goda seorang namja mirip ikan, Lee Donghae. Dia memang satu klub sepak bola bersama Yesung. Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat setelah giliran main mereka selesai dan digantikan dengan pemain lain.

"Aku masih setia dengan Wookie, Hae. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Wookie." Yesung membalas perkataan Donghae sambil berlalu menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya yang penuh keringat. Karena setelah ini dia masih ada pelajaran.

"Ya! Yesung hyung! Tunggu aku!" Donghae mengejar Yesung menuju ruang ganti.

Sementara itu, Wookie masih berjuang menembus kerumunan yeoja-yeoja gila itu. Tapi selalu saja dia terlempar ke belakang.

"Haaah, susah sekali bertemu dengan Yesung oppa. Apa aku menunggu di depan ruang gantinya saja?" gumam Wookie pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berlari menuju gedung di ujung lapangan.

"Huahh, aku sudah wangi nih hyung. Ayo balik ke kelas! Hyukkie chagi, bogoshippo!" kata Donghae bersemangat. Dan Yesung hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Saat mereka membuka pintu ruang ganti itu, mereka di kejutkan oleh sosok mungil yang terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"Wookie? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung yang melihat yeojachingunya berdiri di depan ruang ganti seakan menunggu seseorang.

"Aku menunggu oppa. Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar oppa?" kata Wookie sambil menatap Yesung. Yesung pun mengiyakan permintaan Wookie dan mengajak Wookie menuju ruang loker agar tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa Wookie-chagi?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus pipi Wookie lembut. Wookie mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Yesung. Membuat Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Wookie. "Ini apa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang oppa. Aku mencintai oppa dengan seluruh hidupku. Sejak aku bertemu oppa, aku sudah mencintai oppa. Setiap hari, aku lalui dengan tersenyum mengingat oppa. Saat oppa menyatakan cinta padaku, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak secantik dan sepandai Kibum eonnie atau yeoja lain, namun aku tidak akan kalah kalau mencintai oppa. Karena itu aku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku oppa." Wookie menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah keluar deras dari kedua matanya. Tangannya tetap mengulur dan memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu dan berpita merah. "Hiks"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Wookie lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Dia menatap Wookie yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Suara tangisannya pun makin terdengar di telinga Yesung. Segera saja Yesung meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Wookie. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala yeojachingunya itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun Wookie. Karena aku juga mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Siapa bilang kau tidak cantik hah? Kau itu yeoja paling cantik di mataku tahu." Kata Yesung tanpa melepaskan tangannya di kepala Wookie. Tiba-tiba, Wookie menghambur ke pelukan Yesung dan menangis kencang.

"Huweeee!" tangisan Wookie memenuhi ruangan loker yang sangat sepi itu. Yesung hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kepala Wookie untuk menenangkan. Dia membiarkan posisi mereka begitu hingga bel berbunyi. Mereka terpaksa harus membolos pelajaran berikutnya.

Di waktu hampir bersamaan di depan ruang ganti tempat Yesung tanpa sadar meninggalkan Donghae tadi, seorang namja yang tentu saja adalah Donghae agak kesal karena ditinggal sendiri. Dia pun memutuskan meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, XII IPA 1. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Eunhyuk, yeojachingunya. Namun, tiba-tiba...tanpa sadar tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang dan kini dia berada tepat di belakang sekolah tempat siswa-siswa nakal suka membolos dengan memanjat pagar yang sudah runtuh hingga dapat di panjat karena tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi Donghae bukan tipe siswa nakal yang suka membolos. Dia pun menoleh kepada orang yang menariknya ke sini dan terkejutlah dia.

"Hyu-hyukkie" suara Donghae terdengar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk-lah yang menariknya.

"Kau mau membolos bersamaku kan Hae?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan monkey eyesnya yang hanya berpengaruh pada Donghae. Donghae pun tak menolak dan mengikuti Eunhyuk memanjat pagar itu menuju keluar kompleks sekolah. Setelah mereka sampai di luar, Eunhyuk segera menarik Donghae menuju taman di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Hyukkie, apa tidak apa-apa membolos seperti ini?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Memang kenapa? Kau takut? Sudah sana pergi kembali ke sekolah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Dia beranjak menuju ayunan ban di taman itu dan duduk di situ tanpa mempedulikan Donghae.

"Kau ini." Donghae pun mengikuti Eunhyuk dan duduk di ayunan di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Jangan ngambek Hyukkie chagi, cup cup cup." Goda Donghae dan dibalas Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Hae" kata Eunhyuk protes.

"Oya, kalau begitu kenapa cemberut begitu? Katanya bukan anak kecil" Donghae masih berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya hanya anak kecil saja yang boleh cemberut. Kalau kesal, siapa saja boleh cemberut." Balas Eunhyuk lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Ohh, jadi Hyukkie-chagi kesal ya? Kenapa? Apa karena Hae?" tanya Donghae lagi masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Itu tahu. Pake nanya lagi. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana."Eunhyuk tetap bersekukuh melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Padahal, dia mengajak Donghae membolos untuk menyerahkan coklat buatannya yang sudah susah payah dibuat. "Hae, pabbo!" teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin aku pergi." Donghae beranjak dari ayunan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya benar-benar tidak percaya Donghae akan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

**Author POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ya! Lee Donghae pabbo! Jahat sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku benci padamu ikan. Aku tidak akan makan ikan lagi seumur hidupku *?*. Ya! Berhenti! Aku mohon berhenti! Berhenti, aku mohon.

TES TES TES

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku memposisikan diriku berjongkok di tanah lalu melipat kedua kakiku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di sana. Aku sadar suara isakanku makin terdengar keras. Pasti semua orang di taman menganggapku gila. Huh? Dasar Lee Donghae ikan cucut yang tidak peka. Aku benci dia, benci, sangat membencinya.

"Adik kecil, jangan menangis di sini ya? Ini ada susu stroberi. Kau mau?" enak saja. Siapa orang yang seenaknya mengangapku anak kecil? Mau mati hah?

"Aku bukan...Ya! Lee Donghae! Ngapain kau masih di sini? Pergi sana!" ternyata ikan bodoh itu masih di sini. Apa-apaan dia menyebutku adik kecil. Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Aku membuang muka berusaha tidak melihatnya.

"HAHAHAHA!"apa-apaan dia menertawakanku sekarang. "Dulu, waktu kita bertemu di sini kau juga sedang menangis dengan posisi ini kan?" benarkah? Aku tidak ingat. "Waktu itu kau menangis karena terpisah dari ibumu kan?" ohh, kejadian itu. Itu memalukan.

**Flashback On**

"Hiks, umma kemana? Aku mau umma!" aku sedang menangis dengan kedua kakiku ku lipat dan menyembunyikan wajahku di sana. Aku terpisah dengan ibuku gara-gara festival tadi. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan ibuku. "Hiks"

"Jangan nangis di cini ya? Ini, aku punya cucu ctobeli. Mau?" sebuah suara membuatku menengadahkan wajahku. Ternyata dia juga masih kecil sepertiku. Namja itu menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi padaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku . Kemudian dia duduk di sampingku.

"Telima kacih" kataku malu. Wajahku memanas.

"Cama-cama. Aku Donghae, panggil Hae aja. Kamu capa?" tanya namja itu masih tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hyukkie. Calam kenal!" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hae, ayo pulang chagi!" teriak seorang yeoja dewasa yang sepertinya umma Donghae.

"Aduh, aku halus pulang dulu. Campai jumpa lagi Hyukkie." Katanya padaku.

CHU~~

Namja itu mencium pipiku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku yang terkejut dan malu. Wajahku benar-benar memerah.

"Hyukkie chagi! Ternyata kau di sini. Umma mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo pulang sayang?" tiba-tiba umma datang menghampiriku. Umma menggendongku dan kami pun berjalan pulang. "Siapa yang memberikan susu stroberi ini padamu chagiya?" tanya umma di tengah perjalanan.

"Hae, umma." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan tetap meminum susu stroberi pemberian Hae padaku.

"Hae? Teman baru Hyukkie ya?" aku pun hanya mengangguk. Umma tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

**Flashback Off**

"Hyukkie, mau ini tidak?" Donghae tetap menyodorkan susu stroberi yang tadi dipakai untuk membujukku. Langsung saja aku merampas susu itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aku mau lagi." Kataku lagi membuat Donghae tertawa. Dia menertawakanku lagi.

**Hyukkie POV end**

**Author POV**

"Aku mau lagi." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae meminta sekotak susu stroberi lagi. Tapi, Donghae hanya tertawa tanpa memberikan kemauan Eunhyuk. "Aku bilang aku mau lagi"

"Kalau mau lagi, kau harus memberikan sesuatu padaku."kata Donghae yang dibalas cibiran dari Eunhyuk. "Ayolah chagiya! Kau belum memberiku hadiah Valentine kan?" Eunhyuk hampir melupakan coklatnya. Dia mengambil bungkusan cantik dari saku roknya dan meyodorkannya pada Donghae yang malah terkejut.

"Ini" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Donghae pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sekotak susu stroberi lagi. Dia mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Eunhyuk dan menaruh susu stroberi itu sebagai penukar bungkusan. "Eh?" Eunhyuk menatap bingung susu stroberi yang ada di tangannya. Dia menatap Donghae.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan memberikab susu stroberi itu lagi jika kau mau memberikan sesuatu padaku. Adil kan?" kata Donghae dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, ini tidak apa-apa jika aku makan kan?" tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah coklat berbentuk ikan yang telah dibuka bungkusannya.

"Kau pikir aku meracunimu?" Eunhyuk kesal lagi. "Kalau tidak mau sini buatku saja!" Eunhyuk berusaha merebut coklat itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Jangan diambil lagi dong. Aku akan memakannya." Setelah itu Donghae pun memakan coklat buatan Eunhyuk dengan lahap.

"Pabbo" gumam Eunhyuk pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bilang?" Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"PABBO! LEE DONGHAE PABBO!" teriak Eunhyuk sekeras-kerasnya lalu berlari menjauhi Donghae yang marah. Dia tersenyum menatap Donghae yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Ya! Tunggu Hyukkie!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun kejar-kejaran layaknya film India.

Di kelas XII IPA 1

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Segera saja semua siswa berlarian keluar kelas. Semua ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang di kuras habis selama di sekolah.

"Haah, Hyukkie kemana ya?" gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Noona, ayo pergi! Kau janji akan menemaniku kan?" tagih Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyukkie? Dia belum kembali Kyu." Kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Pasti dia sedang bersama si ikan itu chagiya. Ayo pergi." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin pasrah mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun membawanya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati jalan SD mereka. Hingga tiba di sebuah bukit lavender yang ada di atas bukit di belakang SD mereka.

"Kyu, mau apa kita di bukit ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mencurigakan sambil terus menarik tangan Sungmin melewati ribuan bunga lavender hingga mereka tiba di tengah-tengah taman lavender itu. Di tengah taman itu ada sebuah batu besar yang memang cukup nyaman untuk tempat bersantai.

"Noona, kau tau tempat ini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Ehm, tentu saja. Kita sering bermain di sini dulu. Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk bersandar pada batu itu. Mereka merasakan angin menerpa wajah mereka menghantarkan wangi lavender yang menenangkan mereka.

"Kau tahu noona, aku bertemu denganmu di sini pertama kali dan tepat pada hari ini 12 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang disajikan tempat itu.

"Bukannya kita bertemu di ulang tahunmu yang ke-6?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Itu pertama kali kau bertemu denganku noona. Aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu."jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jinja? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati terpaan angin.

**Author POV end**

**Flashback On**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hah, akhilnya aku bica lali dali Kibum noona." Gumamku lalu melihat ke hamparan lavender yang tumbuh luas menutupi bukit ini. Aku bersusah payah melewati tumbuhan lavender ini dengan tubuh kecilku. Hingga aku menemukan tempat rahasia yang hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Aku sering datang ke tempat ini untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama PSP tercintaku. "Akhilnya campe juga!" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju ke arah batu besar yang memang tersedia disitu.

"Umma" eh suara siapa tuh? Apa ada hantu! Aku mendekat ke arah batu itu takut-takut. Dan apa yang ku dapat? Ternyata ada yeoja kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kibum noona. Ngapain dia tidur di sini? "Umma, Minnie capek!" dia mengigau. Aku mendekati yeoja kecil itu dan menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

"Hehehe" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan senyuman aneh saat melihat yeoja ini. Dia manis, cantik, dan imut sekaligus. Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang berisi. "Hehehe" lagi-lagi ekspresi anehku keluar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah sempurnanya lebih dekat. Benar-benar sempurna.

CHU~~~

Eh? Hyaa! Bibirku menyentuh pipinya. Tapi, tapi aku tidak sengaja. Dia sendiri yang merubah posisi tiba-tiba. Aku tidak sengaja. Tapi, pipinya kenyal banget. "Kyu, mau coba lagi!" aku mendekatkan bibirku ke pipi yeoja kecil itu dan...

CHU~~~

Wah, benar-benar kenyal seperti jelly yang dibuat umma. Kenapa aku mau lagi ya? "Hehehe, sekali lagi ah!" aku mendekatkan bibirku lagi ke pipinya.

CHU~~~~~

Aku menempelkan bibirku agak lama di pipinya. Kadang aku melepas bibirku lalu menempelkannya lagi berkali-kali. Aku suka pipinya. Benar-benar kenyal. Aku jadi mau terus. Aku terus menempelkan bibirku ke pipi yeoja kecil itu berkali-kali hingga tiba-tiba kurasakan dia bergerak tak nyaman. "Sembunyi!" aku segera bersembunyi di belakang batu dan kulihat dia bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya imut. Matanya terlihat jelas. Mata foxy yang menyihirku untuk mengikutinya kemana pun itu menatap lurus ke langit sore yang berwarna jingga ke merah-merahan.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

"Sudah sore. Minnie harus pulang sebelum umma mencari." Sungmin, nama yeoja kecil itu, mulai berlari sebelum berhenti sebentar. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain dirinya. "Hmm, berarti Minnie mimpi dicium pangeran ya?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali melanjutkan berlari menuju ke rumahnya.

Setelah Sungmin agak jauh, Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tersenyum cerah sambil memegang bibirnya. "Hehehe, campai jumpa lagi Minnie" kata Kyuhyun pada angin yang berhembus.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi kau yang menciumku waktu itu? Ya! Mesum!" Sungmin memukul-mukul Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bisa menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi bukannya noona berpikir yang mencium noona adalah pangeran? Berarti aku pangeran." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Iya, kau pangeran iblis." Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, noona mencintaiku kan?" kata Kyuhyun tetap menggoda noona tercintanya.

"Andwe!" kata Sungmin sambil membuang muka.

"Oh ya? Terus, untuk apa noona membuat coklat valentine untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin langsung salting. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu itu? "Mana coklatku noona aku ingin memakanya."

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya." Kata Sungmin akhirnya. Dia mengambil sebungkus coklat yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Kyuhyun sejak semalam. Belum Sungmin serahkan, Kyuhyun sudah merebutnya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun langsung membuka bungkusannya dan menggigit coklat itu sedikit. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun memakan coklatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya, coklat buatannya disukai. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan sudut matanya lalu menarik bahu Sungmin mendekat. Sungmin yang kaget tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dan terarah dengan mudah ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit lagi coklat pemberian Sungmin.

CHU~~~

Bibir Kyuhyun yang berlumur coklat menangkap bibir Sungmin. Agak lama hingga Sungmin sadar lalu mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Manis kan noona?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tadi mencium bibir Sungmin dengan dramatis. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menutup wajahnya. Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah semerah tomat bahkan sampai menjalar ke belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat telinga Sungmin yang merah mendidih. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin yang memerah dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Saranghaeyo My Minnie!"

"Manis. Ciumanmu dan pernyataan cintamu sangat manis Kyu" batin Sungmin masih tetap menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Na-nado, Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah. Kyuhyun yang melihat warna merah yang mendominasi wajah yeojachingunya hanya tersenyum lembut membuat Sungmin kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka pun menghabiskan sore itu di bukit lavender dengan kegiatan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun memakan coklatnya dan Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya yang memerah ke warnanya semula, putih susu. Tapi, sepertinya butuh waktu panjang. Karena setiap dia mengangkat wajahnya dia akan langsung memerah lagi karena melihat Kyuhyun. Hahaha, Sungmin-ah kau lucu sekali.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan tadi dan kita beranjak ke depan rumah mungil keluarga Lee. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan halaman rumah itu. Mengundang seorang yeoja dari rumah sebelah untuk menengok melihat siapa gerangan pemilik mobil itu. Dan saat pandangan matanya dan namja yang keluar dari mobil itu bertemu, yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu langsung menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Omona, untuk apa dia datang ke rumah Sungmin?" gumam Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kemudian pandangannya mengarah kepada bungkusan berisi coklat yang dibuatnya bersama teman-temannya kemarin. Sebenarnya dia ingin memakan coklat itu sendiri tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin memakan coklat itu satu pun. Dia harus menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan muncul di samping rumahnya. Namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu telah merusak pikirannya dari kemarin.

"Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin ya?" gumam Kibum lagi saat melihat hanya tinggal mobil Siwon yang ada di depan halaman. Sepertinya pemiliknya masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu. Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk menyelipkan coklat buatanmu di mobilnya? Setidaknya kau sudah memberikannya secara langsung Kibum. "Baiklah"

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kibum mengambil bungkusan yang ada di mejanya itu dan turun ke bawah menuju keluar rumahnya dan mendekati mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumah Sungmin.

"Jangan bersuara" batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Yap, dia ada di depan mobil itu sekarang. "Mobil ini pasti ada alarm pengamannya. Aku taruh dimana ya?" tiba-tiba matanya menatap pintu mobil di sebelah kiri depan tidak tertutup. "Ceroboh sekali dia. Aku taruh di sini aja." Kibum pun membuka perlahan pintu mobil itu lalu meletakkan bungkusan coklatnya di kursi mobil. Saat akan menutup pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Siwon menangkap basah dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku Kibum-ssi?" suara Siwon seakan menangkap basah pencuri mobil.

"Eh?" Kibum terkejut dan tangannya masih memegang pintu mobil yang belum tertutup sempurna itu. "A-aku...aku hanya mau menutup pintu mobilmu yang tidak rapat. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Huh!" kata Kibum lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rapat. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah laku Kibum yang sangat mencurigakan. Padahal Siwon tahu kalau Kibum tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di mobilnya.

Sungmin belum pulang. Terpaksa, Siwon pulang saja. Dia masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dia melihat bungkusan cantik di kursi mobil di sampingnya. Tepat berada di tempat pintu mobilnya yang tak tertutup rapat tadi. Siwon tersenyum cerah memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menggoda.

"Gomawo Kibummie!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin dan menuju rumahnya.

Sementara Kibum melihat dari balik gorden kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Huft, akhirnya aku tenang juga." Katanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar dia membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Senyuman seorang yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Begitulah kisah mereka dalam membagi kebahagiaan di hari kasih sayang ini. Semoga kita pun dapat membagi kasih sayang itu tidak hanya pada kekasih tetapi juga orang tua dan sahabat-sahabat kita yang juga menyayangi kita. Percayalah suatu saat nanti, cinta juga akan datang membentuk senyuman bahagia di wajahmu.

Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san!

**Author POV end**

**END~~~**

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap Author<p>

Bagaimana readers kisah valentinenya? Author semangat banget buatnya hehehe sampai panjang banget. Semoga kalian suka ya? Kisah siapa yang jadi favorit kalian? Maaf author banyak nanya.

Ada satu cast yang aku tambahkan dan cast ini akan mewarnai konflik YeWook di chapter 5 hehehe. Selamat membaca ya?

Akhir kata, kalau suka toleong review dan komennya ya? *kiss readers satu-satu*

Buat yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya, arigatou nee! Ini chapter spesial dan langsung tamat.

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
